To Do
This article is about currently pending Wiki-work that still needs to be taken care of. Please try to keep this list updated by deleting or adding whatever you were so kind to attend to. Thank you very much for your time and efforts! Ongoing tasks As of August 2017, updating processes and revisions are still in progress # first priority right now and always is searching for wrong information (usually because facts have outdated since the game has changed) and to correct all of that # adding more articles (see further below for suggestions about articles to be created) and adding missing facts to existing articles is also always welcome # the same goes for spell checks and rephrasing poorly phrased sentences - best start with articles that have at least gone through revision step one (see below: "Articles that were updated lately ...") # redesigning articles now would be a total waste of time since the design of all articles is scheduled to be redone and unified with revision step 2 after a certain design has been agreed upon # deletion of "redundant", but still useful and on-topic information is the very opposite of contributing or helping. If done without any explanations, deletion is considered vandalism as per common Wiki rules and can even lead to a ban therefore. See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Vandalism : "The unexplained removal of encyclopedic content, or the changing of such content beyond all recognition, without ... verifiability and no original research, is a deliberate attempt to damage Wikipedia.". Make sure to respect the work of others just as much as you want your own work to be respected. The original contributors obviously did not consider their contributions to be "rendundant", instead they invested time and effort to add them. If contributors made factual or orthographic mistakes, then please correct or rephrase, but do not simply delete! Deletions can demotivate contributors and even drive them away, which would be the worst outcome Articles consisting of only images, but with no text yet This section will often be filled right after new patches are going to update the game itself, like will be listed in the Release Notes. The entries will be removed as soon as information about the topic is added to the articles. Outdated articles, just spiced up with shiny new up-to-date images This section will be filled whenever outdated articles have only been provided with recent images while a proper update of information is still required. Recent images for all tools, crafting stations ("crafting tools"), storage containers, lightings, furniture (including doors, windows, fences, gates), machines, explosives and premium blocks have been prepared and will be added shortly (= NOT DONE YET!), followed by updates of all the according information as the next step. Outdated articles Many Wiki articles are still at least partly outdated and such can contain wrong facts: * tools * crafting stations (aka "crafting tools") * furniture (including doors, windows, fences, gates) * machines * explosives * creatures (see below for details) * natural blocks (especially unlocking requirements) * animal materials * all other crafting ingredients * storage containers (WIP, some of these articles still feature outdated images and information) Articles that were updated lately (summer 2017): To check the exact time and date of the last update/s to any article, please click on the arrow pointing down right next to the "EDIT" button and then click on "History". * all armor parts * all swords * all mining cells * all corner blocks for stairs, slopes and roofs * all medieval (colossal castle) blocks and objects * all haunted blocks and objects * all slopes * all roofs * all stairs * all industrial blocks, items, industrial bundle and blueprints * all hidden temple blocks and items * all cubic building blocks - including cubic premium blocks * all lightings and light sources with open flames * all potions This only considers revision step 1, meaning correcting outdated information and updating images. Redesign and re-revision (mainly of unlocking requirements and crafting ingredients) are still pending! Please note that this list of "recently updated articles" does not include anything that will be listed above under "only images, no text" should the occasion arise. The list of updated articles does not include any overview articles! Most overview articles have not been updated yet, many even do not exist yet. They are scheduled to be created and revised after the correction task is done (wrong facts must be corrected ASAP and will always take top priority). General updating plans 1. updating outdated information The (already ongoing) first task is to correct wrong information since things have been changed ingame (and whenever they will change again). Incorrect information is the worst thing for a Wiki after all. Unlocking requirements for crafting recipes are in most dire need of updates, also a few crafting recipes have changed, crafting recipes are not unlocked "automatically" anymore. Additionally to that rods cannot be found in treasure chests anymore, arcstones cannot be found in wood treasure chests any longer, wood mining cells have been removed from the game (mining stone doesn't require any power cells anymore), all crafted stuff can now be picked up without a mining cell. All activatable objects are now automatically set to builder's rights when being placed (not to "just me" anymore). All doors, gates and luminaires (= to be checked for common typos like "luminaries" too) can be wired and "locked". Corrupted wood cannot be made into rods/slabs, ashenwood logs neither. Corruption spreading rules have been changed again (especially for wood), but might change again in the near future. Potions and explosives all have a cooldown now (to be tested). There are more cursor-types than just "X" now (most "taming" articles still describe an "X" cursor). Fences and windows can now be fully rotated. Ore nodes now sparkle in the dark. Some icons (for example iron slabs) have been changed 2. adding unlocking contributions and usage of crafting ingredients ''' While each article about crafted blocks and items already lists their own unlocking requirements ("to unlock this crafting recipe you will have to ..."), the second major task will be to reverse-revise all the unlocking requirements and all articles of crafting ingredients to add '''a list about which crafting recipes they will contribute to unlock and/or to craft. 3. redesigning articles While going through all articles to add unlocking requirements and add lists of crafting ingredients, we could already also redesign all these articles at the same time - at least a little to provide more structure, improve their legibility and standardize their looks consecutively, one category at a time... I'm suggesting to create simple tables for crafting recipes with drop-down menus like Zui has once proposed (see Wiki Design Suggestions), and templates for "where to get" all the common crafting ingredients, so future update work will be made easier and only the templates will have to be changed then... 5. updating images Lots of images are outdated as well. Many images have been or will be updated during the revision of crafted stuff, creatures, blueprints and natural blocks. However all other articles will have to be checked too because Wiki users have reacted irritated about older designs of mining cells on screenshots, so these should be sought out and updated soon. Images about processed and forged stuff for example should be updated too (not as urgently though), since the UI for the game has been redesigned several times 6. updating Blueprints Blueprints have been revised partly - all images are now up to date, the articles have been restructured to a unified design, missing lists of ingredients and categories have been added. Since R45, block kits will not provide cornerstones anymore when bought. This might be reversed or changed again later on. I'm still interested in adding more images of all the buildings made from the official Blueprints provided by Playful, and maybe later on even to "measure" the Blueprints that have been made by Playful (length, width, height). As for the player-made Blueprints, I suggest to only create a "how to" article with a link to the workshop or so, just like with Adventures, but not to add articles or lists about player-made creations. Maybe their creators will want to add them to the Wiki later on by themselves... 7. "special" articles in need of updates Some "general" articles are rather chaotic and sometimes incomplete, like about cold, heat, drowning, health points and such. We should re-check their "facts" and update them, maybe even rewrite them from scratch, and add some images too. Articles about Machines and Adventures are not always phrased well and might be hard to understand. However Machines might require more testing before examples with detailled descriptions can be added... Maybe we should watch some YouTube videos about complex machineries made by technically versed players and put them into written form as examples for players to recreate... Suggestions of articles that could or should be created 1. creating overview articles and tutorials/guides We should absolutely create more overview articles and tutorials/guides with spreadsheets, infoboxes, links, icons etc. and also posh up the existing category pages. All of that will need to be based on the articles that we first have to correct and update during revision step one and two. Some tutorials or guides could simply be cut and copied from longer articles like the beginners guide or weapons for example. Others can be based on official guides written by Brainsloth perhaps (some are outdated). Overview articles will not only contain information, but also be provided with spreadsheets that should include links to all single articles. I've created an example article for Weapons, however the specific design of this article can be considered being merely a suggestion for now. In principle, every "category" should also have a corresponding overview article! Sometimes additional articles will have to be created too, like for all types of corrupted wood/leaves, nodes of ore, autumnwood leaves, etc. Not sure yet if we should create building kit articles for all of Playful's own Blueprints too, but at least we should create an overview article about this purchasable category of item packs... When we're done with that, we should then also add an info-box to the main page with all the "important" links within the Wiki, but also to the official forums, the Creativerse homepage and other important Creativerse-related pages, replacing the current "this Wiki is outdated" info. I've added a basic table to the article Wiki Content, maybe we can use this one or at least a similar spreadsheet, leading to all the new overview articles... 2.' creating smaller articles from very long articles' It might be useful to duplicate sections from the Beginners' Guide, Release Notes, Admin Commands, maybe even the main page and other long articles in order to create short articles from each interesting paragraph, so players can find all this stuff more easily by searching the Wiki or using search machines like Google. I will not support cutting the long articles in order to discard them though! I want to keep them plus create smaller articles from their paragraphs additionally 3.' creating articles about "hidden" game content that is not "secret"' I am still thinking about how to put information together (into 1 article preferably) that players might never find out while just casually playing the game, since the game itself doesn't give any hints... Calling Rockzilla, creating Coal from Tar and Diamond from Coal, using the Plow on blocks of Wood and other natural blocks ... things like that. But how to even call such an article, and what else should it contain? 4. creating articles about interesting outgame sources/stuff A lot more articles COULD be created additionally, in case anyone might deem them necessary... Like about the new Steam cards, backgrounds, badges and emoticons for Creativerse, about technical stuff (requirements to play the game, local subdirectories and files and the like), about downloadable artwork and music files offered by Playful (where to find them and an overview), maybe an article about the official Creativerse YouTube channel maintained by Playful, perhaps an article about the past building competitions and their winners (might inspire new players much more than the blueprints), maybe an article about the Creativerse live-stream, perhaps some more information about Playful (the developers) themselves... 5'. creating articles about purchasable game content versus free content' We might need at least one article taking a stand on "pay to win?" questions/accusations... Since some premium recipes are not only part of the "premium" section of the crafting menu ingame, but have also been duplicated into other sections, F2P players might get the impression that they have to pay money to play the game "properly". How should they even know that all the purchasable swords are a lot weaker than the (free) best sword in the game (Lumite) - I read on the forums that some new players firmly believe that you cannot get the best equipment without paying money... Revision of Categories Nearly all existing Categories will have to be checked and cleaned up too. Some are duplicates (loot and drop) or incomprehensibly named (renewable), so they will have to be pooled and/or renamed * The category "Premium" simply lists whatever you can find in this section of the crafting menu nowadays, however it is messed up ingame with duplicates of items also found in other sections (and counting twice as "unlocked crafts"), so I really hope Playful will re-organize it somewhen soon * The category "Store" lists all the same things, but also recipe bundles, item/block packs and coins... Block kits for blueprints and claims are not listed in "Store", simply because it would mislead users when they notice that this category is mentioned for blueprints themselves which are now for free, or might suggest that claims are not free in general... We might create separate articles for their block kits though, maybe also a new article dedicated to purchasable claims only... * The category "Pets" lists many (but not all tameable) Creatures, and only a few additional articles like the overview articles about taming and keeping Pets, as well as the taming collar and washer. * The category "Renewable" lists outdated stuff (bedrock and rods have been removed from treasure chests and cannot be obtained from creatures any longer for example), and should rather be named "infinite". However "infinite" does not need to include all the animal materials that could be provided with their own category... * But "Pet harvest" (suggested rename of the ambigous label "harvest") would list all animal materials again plus eggs and pigsy droppings, so maybe we don't even need a "animal material" category at all? And what about all the crafted stuff, notes and raw materials obtained from Things, Keepas, sometimes from other Creatures as well (pigment, molasses, flowers, even stacked stone walls from Hot Feet...)? * Maybe the category "Renewable" should only refer to stuff that can be crafted from infinite ressources and maybe already crafted stuff obtained from creatures or treasure chests, while an "infinite" category could list only crafting materials? * The category "Loot" could refer to all infinite raw materials and crafting ingredients obtained from creatures, but wouldn't users also expect loot from treasure chests to be listed in such a category? The category "drop" could only refer to resources obtainables from creatures, however lots of this stuff except for animal materials can also be obtained from treasure chests too... * What about non-craftable loot/drops like journal notes, data chips and rare recipes then? These can be obtained from Keepas and rarely from Things too, but mainly from treasure chests (except for halloween event recipes obtainable only from ghost creatures, while christmas even recipes can be found in special treasure containers during even times)... * Pet accessoires (hats, bow ties) can only be found in common randomly spawning treasure chests though, as well as some swords, armor parts and cragwood blocks, and not obtained from animals... * The category "natural" is named improperly; it currently lists crafting ingrediences and animal material that cannot be placed; while the category "blocks" lists only natural cubic blocks that can be placed (which excludes plants since they are not cubic), but not crafted blocks that are named "building blocks" instead... * There's no category "fuel", "open flame" nor "flammable" yet, also no category "corruptable" nor "corrupted", no category for "processed" or "processable" nor "forged" or "forgeable", no category for "emits heat", "emits cold", "unlocking requirement" or maybe even "free recipe" etc., which might all be useful categories; but will take time to be created and filled properly, and many might also need thorough testing ingame, since not all changes to traits of items, materials and blocks are precisely listed in patch notes... Updating the "List of all Items" Zui's now outdated article http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_all_Items_in_Creativerse. is a special task. He said he will be back and might update the article himself. Which means it's possible that he might not. The last time that he has updated his article was on 21st December 2016‎ with items/blocks from Haunted nights and Christmas holiday as well as Hidden Temple stuff. So the article does not include Medieval stuff, Industrial stuff, corner blocks of stairs and roofs/slopes, new types of logs and the like added in 2017. Also some icons have outdated in the meanwhile. Zui has ripped the icons from the game itself with permission from Playful, however I am very unwilling to do so myself in order to being able to update his article... Officially permitted downloadable icons from https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0BwCfOVdszitPalZLOUhWMlZWdnc are outdated themselves and currently (July 24th 2017) do not include Medieval stuff, Industrial stuff nor corner blocks either; instead the file features some currently unused icons like for arctek beacons, wildwood logs, elderwood logs, a sickle and a few nice looking crafting blocks as well as outdated icon designs. As for the categories in this "Item List"; many items of this article have been sorted into categories that Zui has created himself and named to his liking, while no other article than this one refers to his categories... Some categories are actually interesting suggestions ("ingredients"), others should be renamed to the correct category names that have already existed before ("fluids" to "liquids"), some do not seem to serve any useful purpose ("plants" = many are crafting ingredients, some are blocks that can be placed and used to build blueprints, some are simply decorations, not all of them are flammable, not all of them can be processed or used as a fuel), some items have been sorted by Zui into secondary unimportant categories instead of best fitting ones... Creatures We have to consider that these articles are among the most favorite articles on this Wiki with the most views... # I have now provided pet images of the three possible pet types for each creature (correlating with 3 different types of favorite food), added all the taming times to the overview article Creatures, added Heavylemon's spreadsheets to all Creature articles, inserted recent taming times as well as guesswork HPs (I have received an official list but it turned out to be outdated) # I've restructured the article about (common blue) Keepas as a possible example for a general redesign and lately also the first 4 Creatures from the table found in the overview article Creatures Ongoing revision # If possible, all other Creatures' articles too should be restructured accordingly (starting with Feral Pigsy). If anyone would like to help out, it might be better to start from the end of the list maybe, so we won't accidentally revise the same article/s at the same time? # all Creatures should have their spawning times mentioned correctly (day and/or night), also the specific types of blocks that they need to spawn (with exceptions like all Keepas, Night Hoglets and Night Twiggies), and also mentioned if they can or can't be made to spawn on artificial biomes # it should be mentioned if the Creatures burn or prevail (corrupted, warmworms) when sunlight hits them # links to their "relatives", others of the same type of Creature and/or other variants of these Creatures (corrupted variants, night variants, other pigs, other crabs, other leafies, other chizzards, other mirus, etc.) should be added # a warning should be added to all Creature articles about Pets only giving their best harvest when being fed their EXACT favorite food - if they like turnip sandwiches, but are fed common sandwiches, Chizzards might not lay eggs, Keepas might not provide players with Arcstones, etc. # a small paragraph about Mob Spawners should be added to each Creature's article (only Rockzillas, Hoglets, Twiggies and Keepas can't be spawned on these), and that you can't "farm" animal materials by using these machines (instead players have to provide custom loot for Mob Spawners themselves) # a paragraph should be added describing general fighting and taming tactics. The gap trick, ladders, fences, platforms and bog water exploit cannot be used anymore, but pits (3 blocks deep) perhaps could work, unless the glitching bug hits again... The usage of Goo to slow Creatures down should be added as a taming strategy, and advisable Explosives (Armor-Piercing Bombs are the most effective, Explosive Bombs will also do the trick well) for killing. A warning should be added about how elemental damage and purifying corrupted creatures (can still be used to weaken them) can deprive players of loot, like described on http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon#Ranged_Weapons. # the usage of Stun Bombs for taming should be added (I already updated the articles about Pets, however the one about taming (= tutorial) is still outdated), mainly for Keepas. Including a warning that Stun Bombs will have to be used every 5-6 seconds, and when Creatures have already begun "preparing" for special attacks, they will still go through with these attacks even when hit by an Explosive so that they are supposed to be stunned or even already look like they are. Plus that Stun Bombs can hurt and kill Creatures eventually... # it should be added how to "keep" Creatures as Pets within a short paragraph (Pets are immortal, can be fed, harvested, have to be washed...), also current bugs should be mentioned that sometimes displace Pets, and hints about how to find them in that case. Not sure if Pets can still vanish forever? Luckily my Pets haven't been hit by such a bug for quite some time now :) # I've been working through the list of Creatures top down. Currently applied all the changes and additions listed above to: Pigsy, Night Pigsy, Ghost Pigsy, Night Hoglet Help wanted! # we'll still need to check the exact health points for each Creature more properly! For now I've added assumed health points to all Creatures, but have not tested them carefully yet # I think users would like to know how many damage points Creatures can inflict. But this requires a lot of testing It's become easier now to find out since we can see the exact health points on our health bars. So we could (in theory!) test how many hit points Creatures can inflict on player characters (that don't wear armor). Defense points for all the armor parts can be looked up in their respective articles - or should we list them in each creature's article too? It might be hard to separate common attacks from special attacks of Creatures though... especially if additional elemental damage over time (including corruption) hits as well. Testing that will take quite some time... # Creatures have armor points too... Not easy to find out about those! Maybe we could find out by throwing common Explosive Bombs and then Armor-piercing Bombs and compare the amount of Bombs it takes to kill the Creatures? But that would be really time consuming and there's still more urgent Wiki work to do :( # should we add if the Creatures are able to fit through holes of only 1 block in size (or 2 blocks)? This would need a bit of testing, even though the size of the Creatures themselves is pretty self-explanational... # should we try to find out about their attack range too? (Rockzilla's range is insane!) Won't be easy... # as said, "trapping" strategies for Creatures don't work well nowadays (including teleporting or pushing them to a "fighting arena" by using fans), because of current bugs that make Creatures glitch out of sight... We could add these very nice combat tactics after the bug has been fixed in the future? Strategies like that can be found on the forums and YouTube, like on http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/2132869574260371758/ ) # should we add what kind of lighting will prevent Creatures from spawning, but which lighting will not? This is one paragraph in principle, but I haven't checked if daylight Creatures are actually effected by artificial light or not... Wildwood Flowers for examples won't hinder Night/Underground/Corrupted Creatures from spawning but still illuminate their surrounding a little (well, that also has to be checked though to be absolutely sure), LEDs and other crafted glowing blocks/items do not illuminate the surroundings, but will also not hinder Creatures and treasure chests from spawning right next to them (this is tested and confirmed); only actual lamps, torches and objects with open flames have a certain radius of illumination (shown on images in their respective articles) where Night/Underground/Corrupted Creatures won't spawn # after all the articles about crafted items and blocks are done (still work in progress), I'll add lists of crafting recipes to all the crafting ingrediences then (soon) - including animal materials. Should we add the same lists to the articles about the Creatures themselves too for their drops/pet harvests at that point? However it'll take some weeks until I'll be able to get to that in any case... # users often search the Wiki in order to find fighting and taming strategies for specific Creatures. '''So we could add special tactics for how to avoid special attacks by specific creatures... Not all of their special attacks have been mentioned by Heavylemon, neither how to deal with those. Like what to do when the blinding attack of Mirus start (just look away!) or what to do when Rocksters "hunker down", or when Shrewdshrews prepare to spit fire (they jump up once), or how to deal with elemental damage like poison by Feral Pigsies and Mossy Leafies, corruption by corrupted creatures, cold by arctic creatures, burning damage by Hot Feet and Warmworms) - like specific food types and resistance potions (and their differences)... but actually: crafting potions or cooking just to make hunting a bit easier is such a hassle, who even does this? '''Images for Creatures' articles # We also should add some more recent images to the articles, since I had to delete outdated ones.' For now I've only added the 3 pet windows to each Creature, and just a little more to the 4 at the top of the overview list in the article Creatures. '''I'm already collecting images of all the Creatures in their biomes though, and of their drops/loot in order to choose the most typical examples # I'd propose to add at least one image (or more) showing the creature in it's home biome/s (so users who don't speak English well will see where to go at one glance). Perhaps also on artificial biomes? Or not? # Should we add images of all Creatures while they prepare their special attacks? Players might find this useful... Maybe of their special attacks too? # should we add images of their "typical" drops and/or pet harvests as well? How many of those? Should we also show images with the list of pet harvests? And/or tooltips of their typical animal materials / drops? # additionally I think we definitely should add images showing all the creatures in completely dark areas - users have mistaken some creatures for new ones because they can look very different in the dark :( # I would like to keep some of the artwork and animations, even if outdated, out of nostalgy. We also should consider that returning players might wonder about drastic design changes like for the Warmworms, so at least one image showing the old model could be kept if it looked significantly different ;) # Should we also add images with tooltips of journal notes / data chips that refer to those creatures if existent? However these "tips" are very outdated :( For example they still mention feathers as a drop for Chizzards... Might be better to just ignore them, even though several contributors have already added their content to the articles of Creatures on their own account... # How about adding images showing the "stunned" animation of Creatures, "fear" or "charmed" ones? '''Restructuring of Creatures' articles' # I've started to apply a certain article structure for Keepa, Pigsy, Night Pigsy, Night Hoglet and Ghost Pigsy - however this design is just a suggestion and can still be altered/redone Categories for Creatures # I've defined some (hopefully) more "proper" Categories for Creatures so players can find them easierly. There's a general "Creatures" category for an overview of all of them sorted alphabetically. Then there's a category "Pets" for all Creatures that can be tamed (all except for ghosts) and taming/pet-related articles like eggs, taming collar, washer, pigsy droppings. There are now 3 behaviour-categories: aggressive creatures, defensive creatures and unresisting creatures. Also categories for night creatures and diurnal creatures (some are both, since they spawn during day and night), and categories for underground creatures and surface creatures (again; some creatures can be both). Ghost Creatures, Sunlight Intolerant Creatures and Corrupted Creatures have been granted special categories, and lastly, all of their natural "home" biomes and layers are listed too for each Creature. I've described all of the new categories a bit more as well (hope I didn't overlook any of them). Overview articles for Creatures # added an overview article about Corrupted Creatures (because of their purification "issues") and Ghost Creatures. Might also do for more Categories of Creatures later on. Or maybe you will want to? Articles to check for mistakes and typos All of them. All the time. Rinse and repeat... Actually, it could be a waste of your precious time to put work into articles that have not been revised even a little yet, because they might be redone from top to bottom soon anyways... So please see above to see which articles have gone through revision step 1 at least. Redesigning articles See http://creativerse.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Design_Suggestions . Please add your suggestions to this article (Wiki Design Suggestions) before wasting your time with creating new templates or tempering with a few existing articles to illustrate "examples". Also please note that you cannot expect of anyone to redesign hundreds of Wiki articles to your personal liking if you simply only provide a few templates or examples; no matter which popular game Wiki you'll base them on. Everyone has their own taste and game Wikis can look very differently - you can easily find out about this when browsing through Wikia/Fandom for a little while.